


fell it all

by Carth



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, I also don't like Evak, M/M, Non-Sexual, SKAM, There's no William, i don't like him, kinda threesome, nooris is cool, past evak, past evis
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: Небо над головой выцвело; Осло мутный, неприятный и по-весеннему холодный./нуре отчаянно хочется чего-то теплого/





	1. Chapter 1

Небо над головой выцвело; Осло мутный, неприятный и по-весеннему холодный. 

Нура запахивает поплотнее пальто – трамвайчики в облезшей бледно-желтой краске – словно полопавшаяся кожа; кто-то, должно быть, кого-то в конец добил.

На заставке телефона избитая цитатка про добро – чёрный по белому, с ума сойти, как концептуально; у Нуры венки за истончившихся запястьях уродливыми позеленевшими стёжками на белоснежном полотне, уродство ещё то.

— fuck it. be bad.

Крис мальчик с глянцевых, бледно-голубых страниц; трупное разложение тонкими трещинками по коже, лопатки так и не проросшими крыльями – вьются по рёбрам, второй хребет – натягивают плотную ткань толстовки – едва ли не рвут, алая нить поверх имени приговором.

Нура морщится; рассвет за спиной мутной поволокой, тянется по небу, разбавляет черничный розовым, хребты динозавров ровной полосой над горизонтом.

Море противное, мертвецким холодом сковывает босые ступни; Нуре бы чего-то теплого, отчаянно солнечного: Вильде или духоты лондонской подземки. Нура погребает себя под острой галькой, ищет приют там, где, по сути, ситуация хуже собственной – такие, как Крис, все ещё бабочки-однодневки, сто раз пережеванная жвачка одноразового пользования, на кой-то черт кому-то нужна ещё (Эва глупыми глазками преданной собачки взирает с экрана телефона; Нура скидывает звонок, потому что они, вроде как, лучшие друзья).

Ледяной норд-ост сдувает налёт диснеевской сказки; белый шум и холодный песок под ногами – Вильям – красное вино и тёплые пледы в клетку – остаточным следом парфюма в выемках острых ключиц; исхудавшие плечи - маяк, призрак Вильяма мутной проекцией распадается крупным серым градиентом.

— Он не вернётся, Нура-а, – Крис специально тянет, пробует чужое отчаяние и тоску на вкус; идеальный Вильям почему-то забывает, что люди без идиотского "навечно" очень-очень долго ждут, на что-то надеясь; Крис устал ещё бесконечность назад, вечная тень, отблеск на кристальной поверхности моря.

Крис привыкает, что за Вильямом приходится все подбирать: популярность, чьи-то заблудшие душонки; Нура тусклая, тонкая, преданная псина, тычущаяся в изнанку ребер сухим носом. Крис не знает, с какого черта такие, как Нура - свинцовая тяжесть глупых обещаний и вшитая в грудь тоска по другим - целуют вот таких отбитых. 

Крис все ещё мальчик с глянца – идеально растворяется в пушистой белой кромке моря.


	2. do re mi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крису больше нечего предложить.

blackbear - do re mi

Они сцепляются снова на очередной недо-препати, Эва пьяная на одну треть и со слипшейся от пролитого шампанского копной тонких секущихся волос; видок так себе, Крис морщит манерно нос и пялится на белую мокрую футболку с персиковым розовым на месте сердца.

— Я тут ради тебя, почему ты не можешь быть здесь ради меня, ну чего тебе стоит? 

Крис со скучным выражением лица листает ленту в Инстаграме, смотрит на сменяющееся полотно пустых картинок, ловит на секунду тонкий изгиб винных губ и швыряет телефон в ворох мягких Эскилевых подушек (милый-милый Эскиль улыбается ему из другого угла комнаты, Крис не ходит под их флагами, но очень хочет себе что-то вычурно яркое, с отчётливым сладковатым запахом шоколадных самокруток).

Эва жмётся спиной в тонком чехле футболки к ребристой батарее и цедит из красного пластикового стаканчика тёплое гадостное пиво; в темной квартире жарко, Эва немного пьяна и очень хочет целоваться и чужих рук на голых костях (она постит куски черничной непрофильтрованной кожи в Инстаграм, кто-то из Пепси Макс оставляет ворох блестящих детских лиц, ничего реального, Эва хочет сдохнуть в ближайшем грязном переулке, потому что хрупкое и разбитое воздушное в моде).

Эва как сборник, книжка в пестрых картинках, чужих жизнях: минимализм и оттенок бургунди Нуры, девочковость Вильде, взрыв сумасбродства Крис, резкость Саны — в Эве ничего нового, только перепачканные в кетчупе пальцы и жирные масляные губы.

— Ты чертов дизастер, Мун, – Крис тянет на ухо, касается мочки кончиком языка и морщится: отдаёт синтетическим горьким привкусом цветочной девочковой водички из цветастых склянок на полке в захламлённой комнате.

Она снова тонет в тонком одеяле в чужой и совсем не и никогда её кровати, гнет спину до хруста слабых костей, стонет гортанно и ищет в груди что-то похожее на эйфорию или радость (детская веселая песенка о сладкой любви, Эва, напевай со мной: до-рэ-ми); после Крис курит, потому что круто и потому что смотри, насколько мне похуй, я всегда хотел чужое, но твоё не нужно, слишком банально, Господи, зачем вообще полез, твоя тушь была некрасиво размазана по пухлым щекам и к чужому вообще прикасаться просто фу, нахуй мне проблемы глупых детишек?

Сильно отдающий лиловым перванш стелется бархатом по коже; Нура цепляет исхудавшими пальцами тонкое кружево - от белья только название и то вряд ли - и морщит брезгливо нос; напудренные нацелованные девочки извиваются на дорогих простынях, размазывают себя как очень калорийное, переспелое авокадо, маслянистым мягким привкусом остаются на корне языка.

Нура эстет; Нура наливает в кружку с содранной белой эмалью красное сухое - следы вдоль хребта синеющими отпечатками - Крис всегда возвращается, но Эва милая и ей не положено знать (Крис ошивается рядом, потому что жалко и кроме него только упившиеся в ничто подростки, Эва милая, но никому милые не сдались, это все вообще сильно попахивает педофилией).

— Ты бы завязывал, Эва не из воздуха сделана, людям вообще-то больно бывает, – говорит девочка (у неё все ещё магнуссонский синдром, Крис заебался говорить ей, что он не вернётся, Крис заебался ждать, он тоже человек, ему отчаянно хочется чужого тепла, потому что сам вроде как выстудил все на каменистом пляже, вымочив голые ступни в январском море; Нура сопела ему в плечо, Крису хотелось целоваться, но там целая трагедия, Эва была далеко и они вроде никто друг другу, просто Эва влюблена, а Крис не хочет заморачиваться).

— Говоришь так, словно я не человек, Нура-а, – он вертит в руках мобильник, экран подсвечивает смска: Эва зовёт к себе, у неё сидр (словно им по пятнадцать, у Криса Ибен и заморочки, все по-детски несерьезно и навылет, Крис никогда не хотел размазываться по кому-то) и десятка два глупых романтических комедий о подростках, которые надоело смотреть, но ностальгия ещё пробивает, она говорила как-то, что рыдает время от времени, шмыгая носом, после водки.

— Люди такими мудаками не бывают, Кристофер, - Нура затягивается умело, со вкусом, Крис медленно умирает и хочет в душную комнату Эвы с постерами, куда-то далеко и надолго, позволить своей девочке зализывать ему раны, потому что у них все странно.

Крис соскребает себя с пола и рвётся наружу, колени саднят от впившихся мелких осколков, Нура злится, оставляет в его руке клок тонких волос, от неё веет ненавистью и чем-то болезненным, Крис не хочет убиваться по кому-то просто так, Крис бежит к Эве, потому что так легче.

Просто любить кого-то недостаточно; Крис накидывает ей на покатые плечи старый тонкий плед и суёт в руки бутылку теплого выдохшегося сидра - Нура выпила все красное и разбила все белые эмалированные кружки (Крису больше нечего предложить).


	3. мальчик-потеряшка

— Смотришь так, словно у меня на лице твой несчастный Коран написан, – Исак заебался. Честно так.

Осло по-весеннему свежий, живой, с неоновыми вывесками - Исак постит их в инстаграм вместо идеально отфотошопленных (здоровый румянец мягкими бликами на впалых щеках) фото со своим бойфрендом, в которых кислый привкус этого глупого end - и розовой дымкой рассвета; у Эвена клубничная жвачка, неприятно облепляет изнутри ребра. 

Эвен ведет коротко остриженными пальцами по сильно выступающим - Исак может посоревноваться с Нурой кто из них более тонкий и хрупкий (Сатре цедит из белой кружки с кофейными разводами эстетично красное вино и кривит искусанные кем-то губы — Эва милая, Эве не надо знать) - шейным позвонкам, жмет к стеклу и выдыхает горячо в висок - в метро ужасно душно и жарко, воняет прокуренным воздухом и густым запахом чужих потных тел. Исаку тошно - ему хочется домой, в прохладную темноту под черничным потолком. 

Эвен лезет горячими ладонями под футболку и скулит в ухо, грязно и стыдливо; у Исака болит в районе ребер, потому что Эвен сжимает до безумия сильно и оставляет цветастые вереницы засосов; Исак касается их пальцами и ужасно боится испачкаться в чернильной краске чужого сумасбродства.

Исак ненавидит маленькую аккуратную ванную в отеле: в ней ужасно холодный пол, на нем трудно засыпать; Исак не понимает, как в фильмах люди глаза закрывают, обласканные трещинами мороза по спине.

Эвен зарывается лицом в сероватые в полумраке простыни и цепляется пальцами за острые выступы плеч; Эвен боготворит его выпирающие кости, Исак даже начинает влюбляться в вечное чувство дикого голода по чему-то. 

Эвен как-то ворвался в его жизнь и ему вроде как позволили остаться; Исака тошнит - то ли от водки (он мешает её с кислыми таблетками и опять пропускает ужин), то ли от застрявшего в глотке мальчика-потеряшки. 

Эвен тычется холодным носом в тонкий излом ключицы, по-собачьи так, преданно до ужаса и резкой боли под рёбрами; Исак задыхается, потому что какого черта кажется, что все это просто глупая второсортная пародия на Маленького принца? 

Эвен разбрасывает по его - их - комнате носки – ни одной пары не собрать нормально - и целует смазано куда попадёт - режущие скулы, кончик брови, уголок глаза - в губы не попадает никогда - играет, словно неразумный щенок. 

Время разрушает все; Исак мечется в поиске сокровища, но спотыкается о бесполезные бумажные подделки – Эвена в оригами не складывай, ничего лучше порванного журавлика не выйдет.


	4. gluttony

needy for your fresh air, bubbly lips & rough embrace.  
hide you in my bed where heaven sleeps in crinkled sheets.  
stepping stones decorate up & down my spine, a safe place  
for gentle feet to rest – i’m yours, i’m yours, just don’t break me.  
i don’t want you in pieces, i need to eat you whole, satisfy my  
greedy sweet tooth, grinning in the pale night.

©"Gluttony" by enslavedmind (tumblr)

 

— Не хочешь поговорить со мной о Боге нашем, Вильгельме? – Крис тянет через трубочку дурацкий ягодный смузи (он купил Нуре овощной: сахара нет, здоровый ядреный цвет шпината подчеркивает серые полутона кожи, просто напомнить, во что она превращает себя), подперев голову рукой, качает ногой, закинутой на другую. Нура думает, что Исак где-то проебался, раз не бросился за мелироваными волосами и смазливой донельзя мордашкой. Наверное, топить себя в водке и недолговечных мальчиках-журавликах веселее; Нура видит его на колледжских вечеринках с опухшими губами и торчащими во все стороны волосами, и если уж решили потрахаться в туалете, то хоть делайте это нормально.

— Аминь, Кристофер, - Нура салютует ему высоким стаканом с жёлтой пожёванной трубочкой и ещё цепляется взглядом за простенькую цепочку на тонком запястье, подарок на месяц отношений от её заморского парня. Сталь начала терять цвет, Магнуссон не особо заморачивался с долговечностью.

\- Я не буду учить твоего несуществующего парня всему, что ему нужно знать,- Крис мнёт в руках пачку сигарет, хмурится, и Нуре до ломоты в костях хочется ударить себя, потому что лицо Шистада так сильно бьёт по памяти: она такие же морщинки и скулы очерчивала вымазанными в клубничном джеме пальцами и слизывала синтетический вкус. У Нуры были сочные зацелованные губы и засосы вместо родинок на округлых плечах (может Магнуссон только плечи её и любил, прикладывался к мягкой влажной коже губами и дышал горячо). Крис натягивает пальцами кожу на ключицах и кусает, ему плохо до потери сознания и хорошо настолько же; Нура натягивает ворот свитера повыше и прячет сливовые следы чужого голода, поддернутые болезненным грязным желтым.

Крис все ещё играет с ней в глупую игру, водит на свидания; они молчат, потому что все вертится вокруг Эвы и Вильяма; Криса мутит от ненависти. Мун давно не пишет, он в последний раз оставил тонкий плед в её комнате и забрал парочку тех глупых комедий про подростковую любовь. Крис не хочет смотреть их в одиночку после водки с соком, а у Нуры нет dvd-проигрывателя, только какие-то документалки и подключенный нетфликс; Шистад подумывает гнусно заржать, когда Сатре зовет к себе посмотреть что-нибудь ( много пива, колы, чипсов и ситкомов, очень просто, очень __по-дружески__ ), но Нура подставляет шею, и Крису сносит голову. 

Они прутся на закрытую вечеринку в загородный клуб, играет какой-то устаревший микс дабстепа и джаза, все вокруг неоновое и пустое, по-модному аутентичное, Нура прижимает ледяные ладони к его оголенной пояснице, и хорошо до одури. Сатре задыхается от ядреных запахов пота, сандала и сладостей, хипстеры блестят влажными скулами в слоях хайлайтера и глазными яблоками в лиловой окантовке сосудов.

Крис путает в кислотных отблесках и фосфорных улыбках острые плечи и локти, сливовую корку тонких зацелованных губ.

Исак податливый в его руках, кожа горячая и скользкая, Крис ловит чужие губы, всё очень слюняво и мокро, у Исака белая футболка с растянутым воротом и пятнами от красного вина на рёбрах, он скребёт неровно отстриженными ногтями по шее, слушает чужое сбивающиеся дыхание и просит отвезти его домой (то от плохо, то ли просто на той стадии, когда до боли хочется целоваться).

Исак облизывается, улыбается откровенно блядовито; Крис первая сладкая приманка аляпистого мирка норвежских гей-клубов, очень яркая, как алая глазурь на чистой поверхности первого декабрьского снега, остаётся приторной концентрацией клубничного ликёра на языке. Исаку хочется, Исаку приспичило, от дикого желания обладать чуть ли не лопается сердце. Исак жаден до одури, ему мало, он не хочет отрывочные куски и эфемерные обещания, едва слышные в шелесте жёлтых занавесок, Исак хочет поглотить всё, что ему дают и не дают. 

У них всё сбивчиво, руки плохо слушаются, Нура кашляет после раскуренного на троих косяка (шутит, что для расслабления, только в животе крутит горячо, и ключицы и шея ноют), Крис гладит её рёбра широкими шершавыми ладонями, выдыхает горячо в затылок и лезет под резинку вычурно кружевного белья. 

Исак в его руках обмякает – голова запрокинута, словно у утопленника, изгиб жилистой шеи безжизнен. Крис ведёт пальцем по выпирающей вене и давит. Приглушённый свет новогодней гирлянды отпечатывается под веками, и его размазывает кислотным пятном по простыням. 

Вальтерсен в ворохе черного выглядит совсем маленьким и беззащитным, Нура чувствует его голое бедро своим таким же голым и гладит по растрёпанным кудрям, пропускает пряди через пальцы (она видела давно, как Исак клонил голову, когда Эвен зачёсывал непослушную чёлку назад, длинные жилистые пальцы путались в волосах, и Исак вздыхал довольно, потому что Насхайм начинал массажировать затылок). 

— Крис, - она жмётся спиной к твёрдой тёплой груди и подтягивает колени в подбородку, обнимает себя тонкими руками. - На кой черт ты притащил его в мою кровать? - Она живёт в старой комнате Эскиля – тот съехался со своим новым парнем, было много мишуры и хлопушек, как на детском празднике в стиле Диснея, просто на Эскиля не налезло платье Белль да надутые летающие по квартире презервативы не смахивали на нежные лепестки цветов с ближайшей развороченной клумбы.

Крис скребёт ногтями по напряжённой шее, Нура стонет в голос и выгибается вся, бледные, по-мальчишечьи острые лопатки похожи на обрубки крыльев.

— Тебе же мало меня. 

В пизду так жить; Криса рвёт изнутри, но он остаётся, потому что без суррогатного позвоночника Нура загнётся; она сворачивается под боком, и Шистад на секунду представляет, что все это настоящее, и Нура утолила свою жажду чужого тепла.

— Я люблю тебя.

Не меняется ровным счётом ничего.

 

*Жажду твоего свежего воздуха, прячущих улыбки губ и неаккуратных объятий.  
Спрячу тебя в своей постели, где рай дремлет в смятых простынях.  
Карабкайся вверх и вниз по моему позвоночнику к безопасному месту,  
Где нежные ноги могут отдохнуть - я твоя, я твоя, только не ломай меня.  
Я не хочу тебя по кускам, мне нужно поглотить тебя всего, удовлетвори мою  
Жажду сладкого, ухмыляясь в выцветшей ночи.


End file.
